


Halhatatlan

by WalkingNerd (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, League of Assassins - Freeform, future smut, olicity - Freeform, other characters too - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WalkingNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miután a Queen's Gambit elsüllyedt, Oliver Queen a Bérgyilkososk Ligájánál kötött ki,. Öt évvel később kap egy küldetést, hogy öljön meg egy bizonyos személyt, de hogy is tudná ezt teljesíteni mikor a célpont a volt menyasszonya, Felicity Smoak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halhatatlan

**Author's Note:**

> Hali skacok,  
> Ez csak amolyan próba fanfic, mert magyarul még nem nagyon írtam, de azért remélem tetszeni fog. Beta nincsen, minden hiba a sajátomé. Ha tetszett légyszíves nyomj egy kommentet itt vagy írj nekem Twitteren (@WalkingOlicity). Ha van ötleted azt se felejtsd megosztani velem ;)

„Figyelj, majd holnap át megyek és megbeszéljük a dolgokat, oké?” Felicity kérdezte, bár inkább kijelentésnek hangzott, mint kérdésnek. Kocsijával befordult a háza elé, majd telefonját kivette a válla és a feje közötti szorításból és kézbe vette, pont amikor leállította a motort.

„Roy, már késő van és holnapra sem fog semmi változni ebben biztos lehetsz. Mond meg Theának, hogy puszilom,” mondta, de Roy tovább folytatta a fecsegést. Felicity visszasüllyedt az ülésbe egy sóhajjal, ahogy hallgatta Roy panaszát az „elromlott” telefonjáról. Már jó párszor elmondta a fiúnak, valahányszor felkereste őt technikai gondokkal, hogy nagy valószínűséggel nem magával a szerkezettel van a gond csak le van merülve. De a makacs fiú soha nem magát, hanem a telefont hibáztatta.

Roy tovább panaszkodott és mikor Felicity megunta a felesleges dumát, így szólt: „Roy, nem hallak rendesen-„ kis drámai szünet -,”azt hiszem akadozik a vonal.”

„Majd holnap beszélünk, szia,” Felicity megszakította a telefonbeszélgetést és elrakta a telefont a táskájába. Kinyitotta a kocsi ajtaját, kabátját jobban magához ölelte, ahogy a hideg, esti szél megcsapta őt majd elővette lakása kulcsát és táskáját vállára vetette. Hátra sétált a kocsi fenekéhez és kinyitotta a csomagtartót, hogy kivegye a dolgokat, amit hazafelé vett aznap.

Felemelte a barna papírzacskót, amiből kilátszódott néhány zöldség, mint a filmekben, majd bezárta a kocsit és a ház ajtaja felé vette az irányt. Már késő volt, holnap nem volt munkanap, ezért Felicity csak gyorsan le akarta pakolni a dolgokat, hogy gyorsan lezuhanyozzon és behuppanjon az ágyba, hogy megnézzen egy vagy kettő részt kedvenc sorozatából.

Gyorsan belépett a házba, felkapcsolta a villanyt és a konyhába ment. Elrakta az ételeket, amiket vett a hűtőbe majd poharat fogott és töltött magának egy pohár vizet.

Ezután, Felicity a szobájába sétált, pizsamáját az ágyra dobta és a fürdőszobába ment, hogy elvégezze terve második lépését.

A forró víz lenyugtatta őt, és végre eltudta felejteni a stresszt, amit a munkája hozott nap, mint nap, mióta új főnököt kapott. Izmai ellazultak és fejét hátra vetette, ahogy forróság ellepte a testét. A tusfürdőt gyorsan magára kente, lemosta, majd még pár percig ált a nyugtató zuhany alatt.

Mikor kilépett a fehér puha törölközőt maga köré tekerte majd elhagyta a helyiséget. Szobájában leguggolt a szekrény fiókja előtt és kivett egy bugyit. Mikor felállt a hátán is felállt a szőr.

Nem volt egyedül többet. Valaki volt a szobájában.

Szívverése felgyorsult és a levegőt is gyorsabban vedte. Felicity becsukta a szemét, remélve, hogy csak hallucinál és mikor kinyitja minden rendben lesz. De ez nem így történt. Sőt, egyre jobban átvette az írányítást teste felett a félelelem, amit a levegő állagának változása is erősített.

Remegő lábbakkal megfordult és lélegzete a torkában akadt. Egy idegen férfi állt az ablaknál, fekete ruháját épphogy megvilágította az esti hold. Fekete kapucnit viselt amin apró szegecsek voltak, kezében íj, izmai merevek. Úgy nézett ki kész volt a támadásra, de kisugárzása mégis azt súgta valamilyen indok miatt, hogy nem tudta pontosan mit akar csinálni.

A remegés a gerincén is átfutott és Felicity lassan már egész testében reszketett. Próbált egy lépést hátrébb menni, de a kapucnis férfi kicsit megrázta a fejét és egy lépést előre lépett, hogy figyelmeztesse Felicity-t.

Szemei, amik a puszta félelmet ontották magukból, az idegen arcát fürkészték, hátha rájön mit akar tőle, ám a férfi arcának nagy részét eltakarta a csuklya, arckifejezése pedig semmitmondó volt. Az egyetlen jel, hogy mégis megvolt zavarodva egy kicsit az a szája miatt volt, ami halványan nyitva volt.

Felicity nem tudta meddig volt képes csendben maradni, mert ha félt vagy izgult mindig véletlenszerű fecsegésbe tört ki, ami ebben az esetben nem lenne túl jó számára, hiszen mégcsak azt sem tudta kivel néz szembe.

Száját kinyitotta és becsukta többször is, de hang nem hagyta el a torkát. Csak állt és nézte a férfi megfeszült testét, ahogy szemével méregette, hogy mit csináljon vele.  A szobában egyre hidegebb lett a nyitott ablak miatt ahol a csuklyás férfi valószínűleg bemászott, és libabőr jelent meg Felicity csupasz bőrén.

Ahogy egyre hűlt a levegő, egyre nehezebbé vált számára, hogy csendben maradjon.  Remegő ujjaival alsónemüjét szorította, ujjai már fehérek lettek a szorítástól, miközben alsó ajkát foga közé csusztatta és harapdálni kezdte.

Nem tudta hány perc telt el, de az idegen mégmindig csak mozdulatlanul állt és vizsgálgatta őt.

Hirtelen Felicity nem bírta tovább.

„K-ki maga és mit ak-kar?” Kérdezte remegősen, hangja elárulta az ijedtséget ami átjárta testét, ahogy a hevesen dobogó szive félelemmel telt vért pumpált az erein keresztül.

Az idegen nem válaszolt csak egyhelyben maradt mint egy kőszobor.

Egy akadozott sóhaj hagyta el száját, majd Felicity ismét ráharapot az ajkára, ami vérezni kezdett. A vér lecsurgott a torkán és emiatt mégjobban elfogta a vágy, hogy elfusson, de valami visszatartotta. Nem a férfi, mert ahogy Felicity átnézett rajta egyre jobban biztos lett abban, hogy nem fogja megtámadni, de rejtély ami körülötte volt. A rejtély, hogy miért jelent meg s mit akart tőle egy ilyen késő esti órában, de legfőképpen, hogy ki volt az illető a kapucni alatt. Felicity utálta a rejtélyeket, így félelmét kicsit arréb söpörte – már amenniyra csak lehet egy ilyen szituációban – nyelt egyet halkan, majd előre lépett, de éppenhogy csak annyit, hogy háta már nem a falat súrolta.

Kicsit felegyenesedett, ujjai szorítása az alónemüje körül meggyengültek majd bátorságot véve Felicity ismét megszólalt. „Miért van itt?” Hangja most magabiztosabb volt mint az előbb, már nem csak a félelemet lehettet észre venni benne, de még ígyis csak picit volt hangosabb suttogásnál.

A férfi még mindig nem mozdult vagy ejtett  ki egy szót a száján.

Felicity ismét tett egy lépést előre majd megint megpróbálta. „Azért van itt, hogy bántson?” Kérdezte ismét, most még hangosabban _. Ez az, csak így tovább, talán mire fel kell a Nap, te is normális hangerőbben fogsz tudni beszélni_ , gondolta.

A kapucnis férfi még mindig nem mondott semmit és ez kezdte frusztrálni őt. Általában ilyenkorra már vagy halottnak kéne lennie vagy bekötözve egy szobában, míg kirabolják, pont ahogy a filmekben. De volt egy kis probléma ezzel kapcsolatban: nem egy színész volt aki csak egy szerepet játszott el, és tényleg volt egy idegen a hálószobájában aki mégmindig nem fette fel mit akar. Ettől a gondolattól ismét egy remegés futott át a testén.

Kinyitotta a száját, hogy ismét beszéljen miközben előre tett egy lépést, ám mielőtt bármit is kérdezhetett volna a férfi meglepte őt és felemelte az egyik karját figyelmeztetésképp, hogy maradjon ott.

Gyomrában az izmok megfeszültek. „Maga tán egy néma kukkoló?” Kérdezte, összehúzott szemöldökkel. Mintha egy szellem mosoly jelent volna meg az ajkán, de amilyen hamar észrevette a lány olyan hamar el is tűnt.

Felicity sóhajtott. Foggalma se volt mit csináljon most. A férfi nem válaszolt, és valószínüleg nem is engedné, hogy csak úgy kisétáljon az ajtón.

Lenézett a földre és törni kezdte a fejét, hogy mit csináljon.

Hallott egy kis kattanást, mintha egy szerkezetett kapcsolt volna be vagy ki. Ezt nem tudta eldönteni. „Felicity,” az ember sutogta, hangja imserősen csengett a fülében és egy percre Felicity úgy gondolta csak félrehalotta és ez csak a szél susogása volt valójában.

„Felicity,” mondta ismét a hang, ami arra emlékeztette Felicity-t, akit elvesztett egy hajóbalesetben öt évvel ezelőtt. Fejét felkapta és tekintetét rászegezte a szemben álló férfira.

Testartásában látszólag semmi sem változott, de valami mégis elkapta tekintetét. Csak egy jelenléktelennek tűnő gesztus volt, amit sokan összekevernének vagy észre sem venének, de nem ő.

Hüvelykujja bevolt csúsztatva másik kettő közé és feszülten dörzsölgette az ujjait. Egyetlen ember volt akit ismert és ezt csinálta, de az lehetetlen volt. Ő meghalt, akármennyire is fájt az igaszág. Elment és soha többé nem fog visszatérni.

„Most már haulicinálok is, király,” Felicity mormogta az orra alatt, szíve ismét összetörött, ahogy szemével még mindig az ismerős kézmozdulatot nézte.

Egy ideig mindketten csendben voltak, Felicity könnyeit harcolta vissza, amik a szemébe szöktek, miután hallotta a férfi hangját ami _rá_ emlékeztette őt.

Becsukta szemeit, és légzésére koncentrált. Tudta ha így halad pánikrohamot fog kapni.

Nem is vette észre mikor mozdult a kapucnis, csak akkor amikor kinyitotta kék szemeit és látta, hogy csupán csak néhány lépésnyire áll a fekete ruhás férfitől.

Tekintette felvándorolt az arcára és mikor meglátta szemeit, lélegzete is elakadt. Gyönyörű kék szemek, pont olyan mint amelyek neki voltak. Fájdalom és remény jelent meg egyszerre összetört szívében.

„Nem,” Felicity suttogta és minde csontjával arrébb akart mozdulni, elakart rohanni, de elméje nem engedte. Legyökerezett a földbe és csak bámult. „Ez nem lehet,” folytatta, ám hangja a lehet szónál elcsuklott. Hirtelen, úgy érezte nincs levegő a szobában. Minden forogni kezdett körülötte és a légzés egyre nehezebb feladattá vált.

Lábai ismét remegni kezdtek, és már alig bírták tartani testsúlyát. „Ő halott,” szipogta, amint az első könnyek elhagyták a szemét. Nem bírta tovább.

Lábai kicsuklottak és térdrerogyott. Haja eltakarta könnyektől nedves arcát, és körmeit a szönyegbe mélyesztette, hátha a fájdalom majd felébreszti őt a rémálomból. Felicity-nek gyakran voltak rémálmai róla. Sokszor verejtékben fürödve, a nevét kiáltva pattant fel az ágyban, ahogy gyengéd arcát látta, amint a hajó elsüllyedt szemei előtt. Máskor pedig, mint most, békésen látta őt, ahogy állt keresztbe tett kezekkel neki dölve az ajtófélfának.

Ez is csak egy álom lehetett, semmi más. A hajó öt éve elsüllyedt és senki sem élte túl. Senki sem élhette túl. A roncsokat két évvel később megtalálták, és bár egy holtestett sem találtak, bizonyiték került a napvilágra, hogy a hajó megvolt szabotálva és egy bomba robbanás okozta a süllyedést, aminek következtében senki sem maradhatott életben. Valamint ha ő túl is élte volna, miért nem jelzett volna nekik valahogy, ez az a kérdés amit mindig ismételgettek neki valahányszor Felicity úgy érezte, hogy mégis él csak el van veszve valahol.

Ahogy az idő s évek múltak, egyre kevesebb remény volt a szívében, hogy valaha is újra látja őt. Feladni, nem adta fel még így sem, csak nem engedte, hogy reményei az égbe szökjenek valahányszor valami új dolog előbukant.

Felicity szemében ő csak akkor lesz halott, ha látta a holttestét.

A lány egyre jobban zokogni kezdett, látása elhomályosodott a könyektől és emlékektől.

Halotta ahogy a férfi közelebb lépett hozzá, de Felicity nem tudott reagálni. Nem tudott fel nézni, mert ha mégsem ő volt az, azt nem élné túl megint. Nem tudott elfutni sem, mert ha tényleg ő volt az, és nem harcolt érte azt sem tudná túlélni.

Fejét az ölébe hajtotta, kezeit a fülére tette és hagyta, hogy a könnyek lecsorogjanak az arcáról a szőnyegre.

Hirtelen valami meleget érzett hátán ahol a törülköző már nem fedte testét. Olyan érzés volt mintha valaki kesztyűn keresztül megsimogatta volna őt. Remegve, de sikeresen felnézett, ám már nem volt ott senki csak a nyitott ablak, ahol a függönyt gyengéden fújta az esti csípős szél.

Egyik kezét a földre, másikat a térdére tette és egy kicsit instabilan állt fel. Körbe nézett, de a fekete ruhás alak már sehol sem volt.

Felicity oda vánszorgott az ablakhoz és remegő ujjakkal becsukta azt majd visszafordult és előre lépett egyett, de valamibe beakadt a lába és elesett. Próbált felkelni többször is, de olyannyira ki volt merülve a sírástól, hogy nem sikerült. Csak feküdt ott a szőnyeges padlón és várta, hogy elaludjon. Olyan kicsire összegömbölyödött amennyire csak tudott és próbált lenyugodni.

Légzésére koncentrált majd lassan hagyta, hogy az álom magával ragadja őt. Az utolsó dolog amit még hallott mielőtt elaludt az ablak volt ami ismét kinyílt.

* * *

 

Másnap reggel, Felicity a madarak csicsergésére ébredt és a melegre ami csiklandozta a lábát. Pislogott párszor majd felült és döbenten látta, hogy az ágyában volt, pizsamában és betakarva. A kis remény ami szívébe kúszott tegnap eltűnt és fájdalom cserélte fel. Mégis minden csak álom volt, még úgyis, hogy nagyon valóságosnak tűnt.

Felicity kipattant az ágyból és megnézte a telefonját. Már fél tíz volt és volt legalább 3 nem fogadott hívása Roy-tól. Gyorsan a fürdőszobába rohant, hogy elkészüljön. Mikor a tükörbenézett látta milyen vörösek és karikásak voltak a szemei és egy percre elgondolkozott, hogy amit „álmodott” tényleg megtörtént-e vagy sem. Arrébb söpörte a kósza gondolatot és elkészült. Felkent magára egy kevés sminket ami eltakarta a táskákat a szeme aladt, majd a konyhába ment és kávét csinált.

Míg a kávére várt, felhívta Roy-t.

„Szia, 30 perc és ott vagyok,” közölte majd lerakta a telefont, megitta a kávéját, átöltözött, és elindult kocsival a Queen Villa felé. Út közben még Felicity megállt egy virágosnál és vett két csokor vörös rózsát.

A közlekedés a városban tiszta volt, így Felicity seperc alatt a hatalmas ház kapui előtt találta magát.

Valahányszor betette a lábát a házba, szíve összeszorult az emlékeknek köszönhetően. Szinte még mindig látta és érezte őt, pedig nem volt ott.

Felicity is lakhatott volna a házban, de miután a vőlegénye meghalt senki nem tudta rávenni, hogy így cselekedjen. Túlságosan is fájt neki, hogy ő ott van, míg a férfi akit teljes szívéből szeretett és készen volt bármelyik pillanatban elveni, halott volt.

Nem találta tisztességesnek ezt az egészet. Nem érdemelte meg a halált, de mások mégis elvedték őt tőle. Felicity gyakran azon gondolkozott, hogy mi lett volna ha velemegy a hajóra vagy ha megkéri őt, hogy ne menjen. Mindketten halottak lenének vagy életben? A választ már soha nem fogja megtudni, de amúgy is felesleges volt játszani a „mi van ha,” játékot hiszen a történelemben nincsen „ha.” Ha valami egyszer megtörtént akkor nincs semmi, egyáltalán semmi amit tudnánk csinálni, hogy megváltoztassuk a történteket.

A hatalmas kapu kinyílt és Felicity begurult a kocsival. Mikor megállt, adott magának pár percet, hogy mentálisan felkészüljön, hogy ismét abba a házba kell belépnie.

Mikor ez megvolt egy apró mű-mosolyt tett az arcára, megfogta a táskáját és a virágokat majd elhagyta a gépjárműt.

Felsétált a lépcsőn gyors léptekkel, köszöntötte az ajtónál álló őrőket majd kopogot.

Pár másodpercel később az ajtó kinyílt és Felicity belépett a házba.

„Ms. Felicity,” Raisa köszöntötte mosolygósan majd megölelte a lányt. „Rég nem láttalak,” mondta mikor arréb lépett, hogy adjon a lánynak teret.

„Örülök, hogy ismét itt lehetek és láthatlak téged,” válaszolta Felicity, bár a mondat elsőfele nem volt igaz. Egyáltalán nem örült, hogy ott kell lennie, de Roy-nak „segítség” kellett és nem akarta cserben hagyni őt a saját fájdalma miatt. Különben is Roy-ra úgy tekintett mint egy öccsre, ami soha nem volt neki.

„Betegyem a virágokat egy vázába?” Raisa kérdezte amint megpillantotta vörös rózsákat a kezében. Felicity bólogatott és odaadta Raisának a virágokat. „Moira és Walter a Queen Műveknél vannak, de gondolom nem miattuk jöttél, úgy, hogy Thea és Roy a konyhában vannak, éppen reggeliznek.”

„Köszönöm,” válaszolta Felicity, és elindult a konyha felé.

Még ott sem volt mikor hallotta Thea kucongását és Roy hangját. Megállt az ajtóban és kopogott, hogy jelezze jelenlétét.

Mindketten hozzáfordultak és Thea felpattant a székéből és átölelte őt. „Hála az istennek, hogy itt vagy. Nem vagyok biztos meddig bírtam volna még nélküled,” Thea súgta a fülébe és egy apró, igazi mosoly jelent meg Felicity szája szélén.

Thea visszahúzódott és Felicity Roy-ra nézett.

„Hali,” mondtam mire Roy csak bólogatott.

Lenyelte a szájában lévő kaját és így szólt. „Ne vedd sértésnek, de nem nézel ki túl jól,” állapította meg Roy, az aggodalom kristály tiszta hangjában.

„Megint rémálmok?” Kérdezte gyöngéden Thea.

Felicity levette a kabátját miközben Theához beszélt. „Igen, de ne aggódjatok értem,” felelte, hangja egyértelműen jelezte, hogy jobban járnak ha nem próbálják kiszedni belőle, hogy mit álmodott az éjjel. Thea sóhajtott, és összenézett Royjal. Roy adott neki egy apró bólintást fejével, és Thea ki is verte a gondolatot a fejéből, hogy rákérdezzen a történtekre. Ez egy egész nehéz dolog volt számára, de nem akarta, hogy Felicity mégrosszabbul érezze  magát.

„Éppen reggeliztünk, csatlakozol?” Thea kérdezte és ismét helyett foglalt.

Felicity bólogatott és odasétált a szekrényhez, hogy kivegyen egy tányért. Akkárhogyis akarta, Felicity soha nem tudta otthon érezni ott magát miután ő meghalt, de azt sem akarta, hogy Thea vagy valaki más állandóan kiszolgálja őt. Ezért megállapodtak, hogy Felicity úgy viselkedik mindtha otthon lenne, mégakkoris ha ez nem így volt és nem is lesz úgy soha.

Szedett magának a még gőzőlgő kajából majd lehuppant Thea mellé és enni kezdett.

„És mesélj, hogy megy az álláskeresés, Roy?”

„Elégnehezen ha úgy vesszük, hogy a melletted ülő hölgyemény nem engedi, hogy ismét a Verdantnél dolgozzak,” válaszolt és Theára nézett.

Thea nevetett majd vállat vont. „Tudod,” kezdett bele. „Sokkal egyszerűbb dolgod lenne ha bocsánatot kérnél a múltkori dologért.”

„Én a helyedben rá hallgatnak,” Felicity kommentálta  a villáját Roy-ra szegezve.

„Ugyan szöszi, azt se tudod mit történt pontosan,” Roy visszavágott, majd ismét Theára nézett.

„Valamint én nem úgy emlékszem, hogy annyira panaszkodtál volna akkor,” mondta a fiú, mire Thea elvörösödött.

„Oh, szóval ezzel azt mondod, hogy én kérjek bocsánatot?” Thea kérdezte, hangja vidámnak hallatszodott, ami egy kicsit felmelegítette Felicity szívét. Legalább ők jobban túllléptek rajta és ismét teljesen vidámak tudtak lenni.

„Hát látod, ez nem is olyan rossz javaslat,” suttogta Roy majd áthajolt az asztal felett és adott egy kis csókot Thea szájának szélére.

Felicity ivott egy kortyot a friss narancsléből. Szíve egyik fele boldog volt az ifjú pár miatt, de másik fele nem, mert mindig rossz érzéssel öntötte el őt, hiszen ez lehetett volna ő és a vőlegénye is, de nem mert nem volt elég bátorsága ahoz, hogy megkérje őt ne menjen  hajóval Kínába az apjával egy céges megbeszélés miatt.

Felicity-t hirtelen újabb bánat löket támadta meg, ahogy gondolatai már másodjára is ráfordultak aznap. Vajon ha itt lenne vele mi lett volna? Milyen lett volna az esküvőjük? Lenne már gyerekük? Felicity becsukta a szemét és nyelt egy utolsót az üditőből. Lerakta a poharat az asztalra és csak maga elé bámult.

Látta őt maga előtt. Gyönyörű mosolyát, s kék szemeit amelyek nem tükröztek mást csak puszta szerelmet, boldogságot és izgatottságot a jövő iránt. Ismét könnyek eredtek a szemébe.

Felicity néha röhögni akart magán. Öt év telt el a baleset óta, de még mindig nem tudott annyira sem tovább lépni, hogy amikor rá gondolt ne kezdjen el sírni vagy legalább bekönnyezni. Ez igazságtalan volt számára hiszen ő többet érdemel vagy legalábbis érdemelt annál, hogy egy lány csak folyamatosan sírassa őt, valamint ezt ő nem akarná neki. Azt akarná, hogy folytassa az életét és lépjen tovább. De, hogy ezt hogyan tegye meg, Felicity-nek ötlete sem volt és őszintén megmondva még csak gondolni is utált arra, hogy ismét párkapcsolatba kerüljön valakivel.

Megpróbálta ezt 3 évvel a halál híre után, de Felicity nem bírt egy randinál többet,. Nem volt kész rá és soha nem is lesz. Valamint  a csávó más felé vetett szemet  magának csak félt bevalanni annak a bizonyos lányak az érzéseit. De legalább annak köszönhetően új barátokra tett szert és Felicity annak mindenképp örült, mert akkármennyire fájt neki az ő elvesztése, teljesen egyedül mégsem akart maradni.

„Igaz, Felicity?” Thea kérdezte őt, kirázva ezzel gondalataiból. Felicity visszapislogta könnyeit és Thea felé fordult majd hümmögött, hogy megtudja mi volt a kérdés.

Thea közelebb hajolt hozzá és szinte már a fülébe súgta. „Csak mond azt, hogy igazam van.”

Felicity Thea és Roy közé nézett és akkor vette észre, hogy annyira magával volt elfoglalva megint, hogy észre sem vette mikor Thea Roy ölébe ült, ahogy a kérdést sem tudta. Bűnősnek érrezve magát, ezt válaszolta. „Igen Roy, Theának igaza van.”

Thea röhögött míg Roy morgott. „De azt sem tudta mi volt a kérdés, ez nem ér,” Roy mormogta, mire Felicity lenézett az ölébe.

„Nem az a lényeg, csa az, hogy igazam van,” válaszolta Thea és megcsókólta Roy-t.

Egy idő után Felicity megköszörülte a torkát, mire a pár elszakadt egymástól és a lányra néztek. „Menjetek szobára, csak Roy előbb add oda az állítólag rossz telefonod,” Felicity mondta, hangja talán most volt a leghalkabb a beszélgetésben.

Roy a pultra mutatott és Felicity azonnal felállt, hogy megnézze a problémás készüléket. Megfogta a töltöt, bedugta a konektorba majd várt. A telefon bekapcsolt, Felicity pedig visszafordult feléjük, arca mindent elárult. „Semmi baja sincs.”

„Tudom,” Roy vallotta be. „De kellett egy indok, hogy ide gyere, mert soha nem látunk téged.”

„Hívhattál volna,” Felicity neki dőlt a pultnak és sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy igazuk volt. Amit ők nem tudtak az az volt, hogy mennyire rosszul esett Felicity-nek az, hogy abban a házban volt. „Mindegy, nincs energiám vitázni veletek. Különben van valami amit el kell intéznem,” mondta Felicity mielőtt Roy válaszolni tudott volna. A pár adott neki egy megértünk téged bólogatást majd elhagyták a konyhát és felmentek az emeletre.

Felicity még állt egy pár pillanatig,és vacilált azon, hogy megtegye vagy sem. Nem látta a sírját a temetés óta, mert valahányszor eldöntötte, hogy most tényleg elmegy, mindig elájult valamiért.

 _Meg kell ennek történnie egyszer,_ emlékeztette magát Felicity majd ellökte magát a konyhapultól, felvette a kabátját és kisétált az előszobába, hogy elvegye a rózsákat. Ezután, visszasétált a ház hátsó ajtajához ami a kerthez és sírokhoz vezette őt, majd remegő kezekkel megfogta a kilincset és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Az őszi szél azonnal megcsapta Felicity haját, és látta is ahogy a széppen lenyírt kertben a lehult leveleik kergetik egymást. Az idő  be volt borulva és hideg is volt. Minden lehangaloló tűnt számára.

Felicity megszorította a rózsákat a kezében, az egyik tüske beleszúrt a kezébe, de nem érdekelte. Vett egy nagy levegőt, becsukta az ajtót és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. A sírokat még nem látta, de lélegzete egyre szaporább lett és teste is egyre feszültebb lett.

A szíve mellkasában úgy dobogot mintha kiakart volna ugrani helyéről és emiatt meg is állt egy pillantra, hogy összeszegye magát. Nem ájulhatott el többször, azt nem engedhette meg magának.

Remegő léptekkel tovább folytatta útját majd mikor meglátta a sírokat nem tudott lélegezni. Könnyek folytak le az arcán akaratlanul és egy pillanatig mozdulni sem bírt. Vissza akart fordulni, de ahogy álmában sem, most sem tudott megmozdulni.

Csak állt 10 méterre az ő sírjától és pityergett.

Pár perccel később letörölte könnyeit és odasétált a sírokhoz. Mellette Robert Queen sírja volt akire úgy tekintett mint egy apára, előtte pedig az ő sírja volt, az alábbi szöveggel:

_„Oliver Queen, egy szerett fiú és bátty, akinek fénye túl hamar halványodott el.”_

Lerogyott a sír elé és könnyek lepték el ismét az arcát. Nem bírta tovább, muszáj volt ki adnia magából a bánatot ami csak gyűlt a szívében mióta Oliver meghalt.

„Szia,” kezdett bele sírósan Felicity. „Bocsánat, hogy nem jöttem előbb, de nem voltam elég erős ahoz, hogy szembenézzek az igazsággal. A helyzet az, hogy még most sem tudom elhinni, hogy nem vagy itt, minden olyan rémálom szerű, és olyan mintha te csak egy kis fény lettél volna benne. Egy kis szikra ami megváltozatta az életemet és boldoggá tett. Te tettél boldoggá. Te voltál az aki mindig segített nekem még az éjszaka közepén is, bármikor, ha valamit nem tudtam azonnal megcsinálni. Te voltál az aki mindig reményt adott nekem, aki miatt érdemes volt felkelni minden nap és élni, de most már nem vagy itt mellettem, elmentél és foggalmam sincs, hogy hogyan folytassam tovább. Foggalmam sincs miért élek, miért harcolok még mindig,” mondta Felicity, szavait alig lehetett kivenni a sírás miatt, és szíve is egyre nehezebb lett.

„Tudom, hogy azt akarnád nekem, hogy lépjek tovább és legyek boldog, de az igazság az, hogy én csak addig voltam az amíg te az életemben voltál. És most nem vagy itt, messze vagy tőlem, túl messze és foggalmad sincs mennyire hiányzol nekem,” Felicity kezéből kiesett mindkét csokor rózsa és gondolkodás nélkül átölelte a hideg sírt, amelyben még csak holttest sem volt, mert soha nem találták meg őket. „Nem tudom meddig bírom ezt még nélküled, nem tudom, hogy elég erős vagyok ahhoz, hogy éljek nélküled. De legfőképpen nem tudom, hogy mikor fogom teljesen elfogadni, hogy soha többé nem térsz vissza. Minden este csak azért imádkozom, hogy kapjak még öt percet veled, hogy elmondjam mennyire hiányzol, és kívánom bár itt lennél melettem.”

Könnyek miatt nedves lett a kő, de Felicity-t csak jobban sírt és próbálta elképzelni, hogy Oliver volt mellette, és ő visszaölelte Felicity-t meleg és védelmetnyújtó izmos karjaival. „Annyira szeretlek,” suttogta zokogás közben.

„Most is és mindörökké,” folytatta, majd mikor már könnyek sem tudták elhagyni szemeit, csak ült, a hideg sírkőn még mindig ölelte. Azt mondják, hogy most megkönnyebültnek és szabadnak kéne éreznie magát, de Felicity pont az ellenkezőjét érezte.

Felicity megpuszilta a sírkő tetejét majd felállt elhelyezte a rózsákat mindkét sír elött és elrohant, hogy délutánját ismét egyedül, szomorúságában töltse.


End file.
